Ghost Lantern
|lethality = 21 |rateoffire = 15 |capacity = 1 |mobility = 110 (Mobility) 12 (Weight) |cost = 195 |imagecaption = The Ghost Lantern in the Armory. |Level required = 12 |image = PicsArt 09-07-03.30.44.jpg |released = 10.6.0 }} The Ghost Lantern is a Heavy weapon added in the 10.6.1 update. Appearance The weapon takes the form of a lantern in the shape of the face of a purple ghost, with glowing green eyes on the top section and on the bottom section, and a handle on top. When fired, the "mouth" opens and releases a blue ghost-like projectile, revealing extendable rods that act as the teeth of the lantern and contains a rotating orb, until it closes again. Strategy It has massive damage, a slow fire rate, and low capacity, but has decent mobility. It's recommended for players between levels 12 and 36. Tips * Fire it at close ranges, as it's slow-moving projectile can be avoided at long ranges. * Fire it in tight corridors, in maps such as Pool Party. * The weapon is useful in guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps, as the slow-moving projectile prevents attackers from proceeding. * The ghost will disappear after a certain period of time, this is useful for covering an area from enemies. * This weapon has a very slow fire rate so one has to do the quick swap exploit if one misses their shot. **However, this exploit got fixed in the 12.5.0 update, where this weapon, if fired and the user switches back into it, there is a cool down to fire another shot. *Bodyshots from this weapon became survivable in the 12.5.0 update, but there is still the exception for headshots. *Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs or Turrets. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * When the user fires the weapon, try to evade the path of the projectile, while also keeping an eye on the user. * If engaged in a close quarter fight, try strafing around the user. * Avoid getting trapped in areas where the ghost is heading, as the projectile can pass through objects. * Always avoid tight hallways like the ones in Silent School, as this weapon has a massive hitbox. Try retreating before the ghost-like "bullet" reaches to you and kills you. * In cramped hallways, you have a high chance of dying due to the massive hitbox and the quick swapping glitch. You may die, but if you want to get a kill, try using the Trapper, by aiming to the head. * Use the Ninja Shurikens against its users. * Try to attack from the side of the person as the Ghost lantern also doubles as a shield from projectile-based weapons like the Barrier Rifle, or the Laser Disc Thrower. *Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the fact that this weapon's projectiles have abnormally large hitboxes. Upgrades * Ghost Lantern Up1 Skins |2.4K |Ruby }} Theme Ghost themed. Supported Maps * Silent School * Coliseum * Mining Camp Weapon Setups Have a backup weapon, or a long ranged weapon ready when the weapon is fired. Trivia * There is an error in the statistics, stating that the weapon has a capacity of 3, but in reality having 10 shots. Or, it has 1 shot per "clip" and 9 in reserve. This error has been fixed. * The weapon has the slowest projectile speed of all weapons, despite having a fire rate of 52, faster than weapons including the Big Buddy and the Apocalypse. * This weapon is another "Stolen" weapon, is based on the Ghost Lantern from The Legend Of Zelda. * When fired, it fires a ghost-like projectile similar to the Ghast from the game Minecraft. * It is one of only two Heavy weapons in the game to have the ability to fire through walls, the other being the Laser Minigun. * After a while, the projectile will explode, dealing area damage and launches players back. The Area Damage trait, however, isn't listed in the weapon information. * This weapon is one of the few weapons that can instantly kill a player. However, it is now not longer a garenteed one shot kill. * This weapon can also kill a player if that player is very close to the projectile but not completely in its way. * Despite the grade being , it is still brought by most players. *In the 12.5.0 update, this weapon was given a fire rate penalty as a solution to the 'swipe-firing' glitch, or the so-called 'quick switch'. **This penalty doesn't only apply to this weapon, but others that also have long cooldowns per shot (e.g Big Buddy). **In the same update, this weapon became survivable depending on its damage, but as usual, headshots instantly kill opponents. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Wall Break Category:Area Damage Category:Themed